In The Minds Eye
by Battle Damage
Summary: The year is 1992. The Cold War has ended, America and Russia now live in a peaceful coesistance. But when a NATO force goes missing while on a Search and Destroy mission in Russia, things go back to the way they were two years ago. Was their dissaperance a coincidence? Or is there a bigger plot going on?
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

Chapter 1

Just before my father died, he said the worst thing about growing old, is that it gets harder to protect the things that matter. Honor, Freedom, Justice, and family, those things are sacred. You live your life by a code, an ethos, every man does, it's your shoreline, and it's what guides you home, and trust me, you're always trying to get home. Your father was a reader; he loved Churchill, Falkner, and books about other wise men. He loved people who painted boxes for bodies, I always gave him hell about that, and he'd say "Gotta look harder."

"Look harder." your father would say. I always knew he wasn't just talking about those strange boxy paintings. There is order and chaos throughout the world, one often disguises the other.

Your father's grandfather gave his life flying a B-24 in World War 2. He kept the plane aloft long enough for everyone aboard to jump, and then he went down with the plane. That is the blood that courses through your veins. your father was my boss and I was his Chief. We saved each other's lives more than once, there was a brotherhood between us and we depended on each other more that family. A wise man once said, 'even though a single twig will break, a bundle of twigs is strong.'

Our platoon was heading downrange, Weimy, he was our sniper, ten years ago he was stalking shelves in a grocery store, now he's another guard while the world sleeps. Ray was our Communications guy, our radioman; he grew up in East Los Angeles gangland. Sonny, he was made of granite, he was afraid to do pushups because he was afraid his chest would get to big. Ajay joined the teams in his late Thirties, he'd been a Muy Tai fighter early in life, and before that, had grown up dirt poor in Trinidad. Mikey had served twenty years in the Teams. As humble as he was, you wouldn't even know it; he kept a picture of his wife in his helmet and a lock of her hair in his pocket, quiet as a breeze. And finally Senior Chief, I couldn't tell you much about him, other than I'd rather take a knife into a gunfight than be interrogated by him.

That last night at home, you think about how you could have been a better dad, a better husband, that bedtime story you should have read, or that anniversary you forgot. You don't expect that your family will understand what you're doing, you just hope that they know you're doing it for them, and when you get home, you pick up right where you left off.

War is a country of will, there is no room for sympathy, if you're not willing to give up everything, then you've already lost.

Your father was a good man, growing up without him is going to be hard, it's going to hurt, you'll feel alone, out to sea with no shore in sight. But remember, you have your father's blood in your veins, the code that made your father who he was, is the same code that'll make you a man. Your fathers will, his values, live on in you, like those people in those strange paintings your father admired, men made up of boxes, chambers of loss, triumph, of hurt, and hope, and love. No one is stronger than a man who can harness his emotions and his past. Use it as motivation to write the most important letter of your life. Before he died, your father asked me to give you this poem by Tkumsa, a man he greatly admired, I told him I'd fold it into a paper airplane, and i guess that's what I'm doing, sailing it from him, and on to you.

Live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart

Trouble no one about his religion

Respect others in their views

And demand that they respect yours

Love your life

Perfect your life

Beautify all things in your life

Seek to make your life long

And of service to your people.

When your time comes to die

Do not be like those

Whose hearts of filled with the fear of death

So that when their time comes

They weep and pray

So that they may have a little more time

To live their lives over again in a different way

Sing your death song

And die like a hero going home

Location: The Siberian Forest/ Russia

Date: November 12, 1992

The Siberian forest was silent; the only sound to be heard was the howling of wolves, and the growls of bears. It was peaceful, nature at its finest... only to be shattered like glass a moment later by the who-omp, who-omp, who-omp, who-omp, of a CH-53E Super Stallion's helicopter rotor blades. Inside sat seven U.S. Navy SEALs; most of which used to be Marines, 12 Marine Recon Rangers, a Navy Crew Chief, the pilots, and three U.S. Secret Service agents. Everyone on board, except for the Secret Service agents, knew each other well. There was First Lieutenant Jamesson, callsign Wolf, a twelve year veteran on the SEALs, and a seven year veteran as a Marine Recon Ranger. Ensign Mcallister, callsign Smiley, a three year veteran on the SEAL teams, and had served as a SWCC operator for six years. Staff Sergeant Weimy, callsign Kill, four year veteran as a SEAL, and had served as a Scout Sniper for the Marines for eight years. Then there was Staff Sergeant Ray, our communications guy, our radioman, callsign 30K, had served as a SEAL for just over five years, and had served as a Marine paratrooper for about the same amount of time. First Sergeant Sonney, codename Pounder, had served as a Recon Ranger for ten years, and had joined the teams about seven years ago. Corporal Ajay, Codename Jay, had been in the Airborne Rangers for seven years, and had been recruited into the teams four years ago. There was Gunnery Sergeant Mikey, codename Mane, who had been in the teams for about twenty years. Finally there was Seniour Cheif, codename Six.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" Mcallister yelled. "If things keep up like this, Jacky's gonna be squeezing the kid out on her own."

"No she ain't." Jamesson yelled back.

"Command's giving you your two weeks?"

"You know all that time I spent on the Sat-Phone? It wasn't to convince them to have my two weeks… it was to convince them to leave your ass in charge." Jamesson replied before going back to his book.

"Ajay" Sonney called out over the sound of the helicopters engines. "When we get back, you gotta tell me who that guy is so we can kick his ass."

"What guy?" Ajay replied.

"The guy who gave you that fucked up haircut." Sonney laughed.

"You're one to talk Sonney." Senior Chief told Sonney.

"Hey Jamesson, what's the first thing you're doing when we get back to base?" Mcallister yelled over the sound of the engines. Looking up from the book he was reading Jamesson opened his mouth.

"Sleep, eat, shower, in that order."

"Shower, sleep, eat." Ajay countered, listing his list of priorities.

"Sleep, sleep, and sleep some more." Sonney said.

"Oorah to that." a Marine replied. For the last five days, everyone currently aboard the Super Stallion had been helping the Russians search for an allusive terrorist that had attacked both Americans and Russians. They didn't like the idea of turning around and helping the Ruskies so soon after the Cold War, but orders were orders. One of the Secret Service agents opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a flashing red light and a blaring alarm went off. A moment later, the alarm and red light shut off... along with the helicopters engine.

"Shit!" the helicopter's crew chief yelled as the helicopter began to fall. After a second there was a clack... clack... who-omp... who-omp, who-omp, who-omp, as the engine started up again. Everyone waited a moment to make sure the engine wouldn't mysteriously fail again, they relaxed.

"What the fuck was that?" a female Secret Service agent asked.

"We're not mechanics, how the hell should we know." a Marine known as Ogre replied.

"EMP?" the crew chief suggested.

"Maybe," one of the pilots in the cockpit said. " but I don't think so. I'm gonna set her down and check to see if anything's wrong."

"Roger that. Alright ladies, lock and load." Jamesson told everyone. There was a bump as the helicopter touched down and the cargo bay door swung down and hit the ground with a thud. Everyone ran out, rifles raised. There was green grass, small bushes, and trees on all sides.

"All clear, right side." one of the Marines called out.

"All clear front." yelled Ajay.

"All clear rear." Ogre called.

"All clear left." Mcallister said.

"All clear." Jamesson said as he lowered his M-4.

"So what now Lieutenant?" one of the Secret Service agents asked.

"We dig in, set up a roving patrol, and wait for the pilots and the chief to go over every inch of the helicopter." Jamesson replied.

"Roger that sir."

"Ice?" Jamesson asked, calling out to one of the Marines.

"Yes Lieutenant?" replied the Corporal.

"Get on the radio and try and raise someone."

"On it sir." the Marine said as he ran into the Super Stallion. Jamesson turned towards Ensign Mcallister.

"Smiley, on me. We have first patrol. Sergeant Major," he said as he turned towards one of the other Marines. "You have command until we get back."

"Safeties on." Jamesson on as he checked his M-4 to make sure it was on.

"Safety on." Mcallister confirmed as they both walked into the forest.

"Hand signals only. Let's move."

* * *

The forest was dark, and it was hard to see more than fifty feet in front of him. Jamesson and Mcallister were only about a hundred yards away from the helicopter and moving around it in circles at a constant rate. It was boring but necessary.

"C'mon Applejack were almost there!" a young voice called out. Immediately Jamesson held up a clenched fist, signaling for Mcallister to stop. Crouching down, he signaled for Mcallister to switch the safety on his rifle off, but to hold fire.

"Now wait just a second Applebloom." another voice said, this one older and had a southern drawl to it. Stepping forward, Jamesson took cover behind a tree, already knowing that Ensign Mcallister was circling around to catch whoever was talking in a crossfire if necessary. Leaning slowly, Jamesson peered around the tree trunk. What he saw almost made his jaw drop. Jamesson saw two miniature horses. One orange with a blond mane that was tied in a... ponytail, and it wore a Stetson hat on its head. The other was a light yellow with a red mane, and was about half the other one's height. But this wasn't what surprised him the most... they were talking to each other... in English.

"I've seen everything... I can kill myself now." Mcallister said quietly into his throat mike.

"Roger that, now shut the fuck up." Jamesson hissed. The turned and started to walk towards him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jamesson whispered to himself. Then he called out to the Miniature horses that were walking towards him.

"This is the United States Military! Identify yourselves!" Both of the miniature ponies screamed and hid behind a bush in response.

"United States Military! Identify yourselves or you will be fired upon!" Jamesson called out when they didn't respond.

"This is your last warning, Identify yourselves or we will kill you!" Jamesson said one last time.

"Jeez, alright, alright. Hold your apples." said the larger of the two as she stepped away from the bush.

"Now... who are you?" Jamesson said as he kept the rifle pointed in their direction. The two miniature ponies couldn't see him that much was obvious as they looked about in his general direction.

"Mah name Applejack, and dis here is mah little sister Applebloom. Now who are ya and where ar ya?" the orange one asked. Stepping around the tree, Jamesson slowly walked towards them, careful not to make any sudden movements, and never leaving his hands off his M-4. The two ponies gasped in surprise, then the older one looked at him with suspicion.

"What are ya? Some kind of hairless Diamond Dog or somethin'?" Applejack said with obvious hostility.

"What the hell's a Diamond Dog?"

"Ah'll take that as a no."

"Who, and what, are ya mister?" the small one asked.

"I am First Lieutenant John Jamesson, U.S. Navy SEALs. To answer your first question I'm a human."

"Ya'll some kind of guard?" Applejack asked, her hostility slowly draining away.

"No, I'm a soldier... one of the best."

"Oh..."

There was a flash of something in the corner of his eye. Turning he faced whatever it was and raised his rifle. Jamesson only got a brief look at it before its head exploded as Smiley shot it. It was completely black, had insect like wings, a mishapen horn on its forehead, and was about the same size as the taller of the two ponies.

"Son of a bitch." he yelled out as more of them materialized out of the trees. They all had swards and spears clutched in their mouths as they charged them.

"Ice, this is Wolf, over." Jamesson said into his throat mike as he fired at the charging creatures.

"Wolf, this is Ice, go ahead." the Marine replied, gunfire sounding off in the background.

"By all the gunfire you have enemy forces in your area."

"Affirmative, we have two men down but we're holding our own." the Marine Corparol said.

"Me and Smiley have also encountered enemy foot-mobiles and are falling back. We have two friendly locals with us so watch your fire."

"Roger that."

Jamesson turned towards the two ponies behind him and told them to follow him.

"B-but... you killed them." Applejack said, as she stared at the dead bodies in horror.

"It was either them or us, and to be frank, I actually like being alive." Smiley said as he stepped out of the trees. Both Jamesson and Mcallister turned and started to jog back towards the Helicopter. After a moment both Applejack and her sister turned to follow them.

* * *

"Contact Left. Contact Left!" Jamesson heard one of the Marines yell, which was followed by a hail of bullets. Again, the Changelings, as Applejack had called them, charged in another wave.

"What the fuck are these things?" a female Secret Service agent yelled as she fired her pistol at the charging creatures.

"Don't know... don't care... just so long as they die when I shoot them in the head!" Ajay yelled back. There was a yell and the same female agent fell with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Shit!" Jamesson yelled. Turning towards a different agent, Jamesson held out his M-4 "Jacobs! Cover me!"

"Got it." Jacobs said as he took the rifle. Jamesson ran out to the agent, grabbed the drag handle on her flack jacket, and dragged her inside the Super Stallion as the Secret Service agent fired a pistol over the heads of the Marines and SEALs. Once inside the helicopter, Jamesson set her down and took out a first aid kit. After removing the arrow and her Flack Jacket, he wrapped her chest in guaze. Working as fast and as carefully as he could, Jamesson set up an I.V. He then saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" he said as he began to perform C.P.R. He would hold her mouth open and force air into her lungs using his own. After a full two minutes of this she began to breath on her own.

"Buy... me dinner... next time." she gasped with a smile on her face.

"I'll think about it." Jamesson replied. Feeling someone staring at him he turned around to see Applejack and her sister looking at him.

"What?"

"Y'all will never cease to to confuse me." Applejack said with a shake of her head.

"How so?"

"One minute y'all... killin'... Changelings, and the next your tryin' to save someponies life."

"SEALs and Marines are like Swiss Army Knives, we can do anything, anywhere, at anytime." Jamesson replied. There was another surge of the sound of gunfire. Peering out of the cargo bay, Jamesson saw that the Changelings had retreated. Only to be replaced by something else. It was about ten feet tall, had the body and head of a lion, bat-like wings, and had a scropions tail. All the gunfire that everyone was focusing on it wasn't doing anything to harm it.

"L.T. rifles arent working!" Mcallister yelled.

"I can see that Smiley." Jamesson yelled back as he pulled out his AT-4. Checking to make sure the area behind him was clear; he took careful aim and then pressed the button. There was a woosh as the Anti Tank Weapon fired its deadly rocket. In an explosion and a fountain of gore the beast finally fell. Sitting down and leaning against the helicopter Jamesson sighed and closed his eyes.

"They ain't paying us enough."

**A/N: This is just a story I'm doing for fun. The posts won't be regular and they won't be frequent. There may or may not be zombies later in the story, it just depends on how I feel when I get to that part.**

**Quote of the Day: "How bout I show you the meaning of a good time sexy." One of my friends to a random girl on the street. Just before pulling out his dick from his pants.**


	2. Chapter 2: Russians Don't bounce

Okay before I start this chapter I want to say a few things. This is mainly for the assholes on FIMFiction (not all of them are assholes though.) I honestly don't give a fuck about grammar. Tom Clancy didn't when he wrote 'Executive Orders.' By the way 'Executive Orders' won more than five awards so go ahead keep complaining about how some stories don't have grammar that's the best.

Chapter Two

Jamesson, Mcallister, the rest of SEAL team Seven, and eight of the Marines walked through the forest, following Applejack and her sister back to town. The two ponies would glance back at the soldiers every couple seconds as if they were going to attack them. The soldiers ignored this and kept their eyes on the forest around them, watching for any new and weird creature to pop up. Picking up his pace so that he was walking next to Applejack, Jamesson waited a moment before he stated asking questions.

"So where are we? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we ain't in Russia no more."

"Ah don't know where this Roossia is, but this here is the Everfree Forest." the orange pony replied. Keeping his head on a swivel, Jamesson thought about this for a second. He had never heard of a Everfree forest in his life, and the simple fact that he was talking to a pony was proof enough that he wasn't anywhere that he knew of on Earth, there wasn't much else for them to do than to wait and try to make contact with any other forces that ended up here, if there were any.

"... and where is this Everfree forest in context to the rest of the world?" Jamesson asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Well, we're heading towards a town called Ponyville. Behind us and a ways off is a town called Dodge Junction."

"Interesting... and how much further is this... Ponyville?"

"A few more miles. Ah'm takin' ya'll to mah friend Twilight. She can answer anymore questions you have." Applejack grumbled, clearly growing more and more irritated at the questions, if it was something else, Jamesson didn't know what it was. They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Eventually the exited the forest and saw a medium sized town a couple miles away. The buildings were shorter than normal human single story buildings, but not so short so that the humans had to crouch down. Applejack told them to wait by the tree line while she got her friend. This immediately put the soldiers on edge. Jamesson gave the pony the benefit of the doubt, but decided to play it safe and ordered his everyone to move into the tree line.

They waited about a half-hour before Applejack returned. Next to her was a lavender pony, with purple hair that had a violet stripe running through it, and on her forehead was a horn. How many different species were in this strange place? Jamesson thought to himself. The orange pony said something and looked around in confusion. Standing up, Jamesson stepped out of the cover of the forest and walked up to the two ponies. Jamesson was about three times taller than the taller of the two ponies, which was Applejack. Applejack whispered something into the other one's ear. Jamesson didn't hear much but he did hear select words like 'Diamond Dog, and 'human.'

"Hy my names Twillight Sparkle." the lavender unicorn said to Jamesson.

"And I'm First Leiutenant John Jamesson. United States Navy SEALs, ma'am." Jamesson said, giving Twilight a once over. There was nothing remarkable about her other than she had a tattoo of a six pointed star on her flank.

"SEALs? Isn't that the name of an animal?" Twilight said in confusion.

"It is. But in this case it's an acronym. It stands for SEa, Air, Land, for our ability to work in any environment, at anytime, anywhere in the world. Anyways I have a few questions for you." Jamesson explained to her.

"As long as you don't mind me asking a few in return." she stated, as if it was a fact. Jamesson could see a, well a sparkle in her eyes as he also saw the insatiable hunger for knowledge.

"First off, where are we?"

"You're in Equestria, and the Everfree forest to be specific." Twilight replied.

"Never heard of it. Second, is there anywhere me and my team can stay? Until we can figure out what to do next."

"Well I think there is a place you can stay. We can set something up in the park." she said.

"Sounds good." Jamesson replied.

"Great!" she said as she stood on her hind legs and clapped her hooves before falling back down to all four. As she started to walk away, Jamesson told her to wait a minute while he called his team to tell them what was happening.

"Whitewater, this is Lunar Actual, over." Jamesson said into his radio.

"This is Whitewater, go ahead Lunar Actual, over" the helicopters pilot replied.

"We have made contact, and locals have offered us temporary residence. Head do south and will signal with green smoke." Jamesson told the pilot.

"Roger that Lunar Actual. Our ETA is fifteen mikes. Happy hunting Lunar. Over and out." the helicopter pilot said. Finally ready, Jamesson and the others followed Twilight and Applejack towards the town. On the way there, Twilight kept up a steady stream of questions. She asked everything from what they ate (much to her displeasure), to what their weapons did (also to her displeasure). It took them only about ten minutes to get to their destination, which was at the edge of town, unfortunately it was on the OTHER side of town. By the time they had all set up their tents, they all heard the sound of the helicopters rotors. It was about eight at night at the time, so when the helicopter flew over their houses, Jamesson could see them stick their heads out of their windows and doors. Seeing the Super Stallion, Jamesson pulled out a smoke grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it in front of him, and then took several steps back. As the helicopter circled the park several times then came in for a landing, both Twilight and Applejack stared at it with mouths agape. Completely shocked that something that big could get off the ground, let alone fly.

"Say hello to human engineering." Jamesson laughed as the helicopter came in to land.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jamesson stood in the middle of the soldiers' makeshift camp. In his left hand was a borrowed wastebasket, and in his right was a medium sized stick he had torn off a tree. It was about seven in the morning and it was time to wake everyone up. He put the stick into the trashcan and started banging it around. (Sexual pun intended)

"Reveille, reveille, Zero Seven Hundred! Come on everyone, off your asses! Form up Move it!" Jamesson yelled. With a commotion, and lots of cursing, everyone but the pilots, who had been up all night going over their helicopter, quickly got dressed and formed up in three rows.

"Who's up for a little morning PT?!" Jamesson asked. As expected no one raised their hands.

"Well just because we are in an unknown land, surrounded by talking Technicolor ponies, doesn't mean you get to slack off! Now on your faces!" Jamesson yelled. In the span of five minutes, they had gathered quite the crowd. He could see Twilight at the front of all the different ponies.

"Fifty, four count pushups... ready... begin!" Jamesson yelled. And so began their Morning PT session. Pushups, followed by jumping jacks, followed by sit ups, and then came his favorite, a nice five mile run.

"Left, right, lo, righta, lefty right, lo!" Jamesson said as they ran. Surprisingly some of the ponies, most of them were young, but a couple of older ones were there to, like one red pony with blond hair, tried to run with them. The only one to keep up was the red one.

"Left, right, lo, righta, lefty, right, lo!" everyone else repeated.

"Left, right, lo, righta, lefty, right, kill!"

"Left, right, lo, righta, lefty, right, kill!" the soldiers replied.

"If I die in a combat zone!"

"If I die in a combat zone!" they repeated.

"Box Me up and ship me home!" Jamesson yelled and the rest repeated.

"Pin my medals all upon my chest!"

"And tell my girl I did my best!"

"Mothers of America don't you cry!"

"The Marine Corp motto, is do or die!"

"And when I come home the protestors, they will say!"

"How did you earn your livin' how did you earn your pay?!"

"I reply as I take out my knife!"

"Get out of my way, before I take your life!"

"Cause Im a United States Marine!"

"Lean and green, Im a fighting machine!"

"With my K-Bar in my hand!"

"Fighting my way, to the promised land!"

Halfway done, Jamesson turned them around and ran them back to the park. It only took twenty minutes to run the five miles. Once they got back, Jamesson ordered them to wash up in the river nearby. Once everyone was gone he picked up a canteen and doused himself with the contents. Sitting down on the boarding ramp of the Super Stallion, Jamesson pulled out his book from his cargo pocket. It was pretty beat up, the pages were yellow, and the cover was fading. Just as he was about to open it he saw a purple pony standing next to him. Looking over he saw Twilight was sitting there expectantly, with a quill, bottle of ink, and quite a few pieces of paper.

"What?" Jamesson asked.

"I just want to ask a few more questions." Twilight replied.

"Okay, shoot." Jamesson told her, but all he got was a look of confusion.

"It's a saying where I come from. It means go ahead." Jamesson clarified.

"Oh... What were you doing earlier?"

"PTing."

"P... T... ing?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, PT. Means physical training. You know, to keep our bodies in shape."

"Oh... okay," she said as she wrote something down on the paper. "You mentioned something called a ballistic vest last night, what is that?

"Well I don't know what's it's made out of but it blocks bullets, or at least it's supposed to."

"Supposed to?"

"Nothing works a hundred percent of the time." Jamesson said.

"Okay, so what is a Super Stallion?" she asked.

"It's the name of this version of helicopter. The CH-53E Super Stallion. C for cargo and H for Helicopter. The largest helicopter to ever fly."

" There are other versions of?" Twilight asked as she wrote more onto the papers.

"More than I care to name. We also have other forms of transportation like-" Jamesson's voice was drowned out by the sound of multiple engines. Looking up Jamesson saw four F-22's fly overhead. Followed a moment later by a squadron of AV-8B Harriers.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. Since the Stallions engine wasn't on he couldn't use the radio. So instead he ran to his Ray's tent and grabbed his radio.

"Unidentified strike force, identify yourselves and please state your intentions, over." Jamesson said into the radio.

"This is Falcon Leader. Identify yourself, over." one of the pilots of what he assumed was the F-22 Raptor squadron commander.

"This is First Lieutenant John Jamesson, SEAL Team Seven, over." Jamesson replied. He heard the squadron commander curse under her breath before replying.

"Uhm, Roger that Lieutenant. We're gonna try and land near your position. Once we do you can explain what the fucks going on, over."

"Roger that Ma'am. Lunar Actual, over and out." Jamesson replied. Standing up he developed a bad feeling in his stomach. Either something bad was going to happen or the MRE he had eaten the night before wasn't sitting very well.

Jamesson watched as the fighter jets came in for their landings. For the Harriers it had been easy since they were VTOLS and could hover in midair for a couple minutes. The F-22's were a bit of a problem. Since there wasn't a paved runway, it was going to be dangerous. As the first Raptor came in to land at the field just outside Ponyville, Jamesson held his breath and prayed. Behind him stood the Harrier pilots, and behind them was a group of Marines and ponies trying to hold back the large crowd that had gathered in the last thirty minutes. The Raptor touched down on the far side of the field, rear wheels first, and bounced a few times. Just as it was coming to a stop it started sliding to the right and the left wheel came off the ground. It looked like it was going to flip, but it finally came to a rest. Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Jamesson picked up the radio as the Raptor slowly rolled off to an area farther down the field.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Falcon Leader, you are cleared to make final approach and land, over." Jamesson said into the radio.

"Copy that Lunar Actual, comin' for landing now." the pilot said. By this time it was mid-afternoon, and the sun was setting, making it hard to see Falcon Leader as she came in for her landing. As she did, Jamesson saw a flash of something behind her. Picking up a pair of binoculars he peered through them. He could only look for a second or so before he had to look away, because he was virtually staring straight at the sun. He saw something he never expected. A Russian Su-27, also known as the Flanker, was racing toward the Raptor.

"Falcon Lead, Falcon Lead. Wave off. Wave off. You have a Russian fighter coming in on what looks like an attack vector, over." Jamesson said into the radio.

"Roger that... shit he has a missile lock on." the pilot said. Hearing the sound of engines firing up, Jamesson turned to see a Harrier pilot climbing into his bird.

"He has fired off a missile; repeat Russian fighter has fired off a missile. Going evasive, over." the Raptor pilot said. The Raptor pulled up and its landing gear folded up into the wings and fuselage. Jamesson saw the fighter jet twist and turn as it tried to outmaneuver and out fly the missile. In less than five seconds, the fighter was already a large dot on the horizon.

"Shit, I can't shake it. Hold on to your helmets, I'm going to activate the afterburners, over." the pilot said calmly. A moment later there was a loud boom as the fighter broke the sound barrier. As the Raptor did, an expanding ring of red, white, and blue was left where the Raptor broke the sound barrier. The Raptor shot over Ponyville, and past the city on the mountain in a second. All the windows in Ponyville and probably that far off city, shattered, and most of the ponies were knocked off their feet, as the Raptor not only broke the sound barrier, but also went Mach 4. There was an explosion and Jamesson held his breath as he thought the worst had happened.

"This is Falcon Lead... we are home free. I am almost out of fuel, so once I put her down, that's it until we can find a new fuel source, over."

"Roger that, over." Jamesson said as he put down the radio.

**A/N: Okay before any of you guys start complaining about how the F-22 Raptor was first developed in 1996, and didn't enter active duty until 2005, I know. I didn't realize my mistake until I was two thirds of the way through the last scene, and by then I did not feel like changing it to the Tomcat like I was originally going to use.**


	3. Chapter 3: This is What We Do

Chapter 3

Okay, before I start this chapter I want to say a couple things. I did go and see Equestria Girls... it was better than I was expecting it to be. Spike finally got the attention he wanted all this time. Also what the hell is happening to America? A bullying epidemic? Really? I read that twenty years ago it wasn't as bad as it is now. That's not true. It's always been there, and always will be there. It's just that twenty years ago, no one gave a fuck. And what is this cyber bullying? Teenagers killing themselves because of what someone tells them over XBOX Live or on Facebook. Ever heard of clicking the shitty little red X in the corner of your fucking computer screen, or getting up and walking to the refrigerator for a snack. Also there is the fact of political correctness. You can't call a Mexican a Mexican. You have to call them Latino; Blacks are African American. What the fuck? Why is the most powerful nation in the whole goddamned  
world bowing down to the wishes of the fucking minority? You don't see me calling myself a Russian American. No, we are at our hearts Americans. Not Russian American, not Native Americans. Sure as hell not German Americans, Or fucking Puerto Rican Americans, or Irish Americans. The second you get your citizenship you are no longer anything but a goddamned American. Problem Solved, Problem Staying Solved. and if you don't agree, go back to your shitty country, and fucking starve to death while you worship the devil... or whatever you do in your third world countries. Otherwise stop fucking complaining about bullying and shit. Also, the Su-27 is NOT superior to the F-22. The F-22 is far more maneuverable than the Russian Su-27, it can carry more and heavier weapons, and it is also faster, so fast that it can break the sound barrier without using afterburners.

Sorry about that rant... I had to get that out of my system... actually fuck you. I'm not sorry. Deal with it. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming

"So you're saying we're in an unknown area, surrounded by talking ponies, who can use magic mind you, and there are may or may not be more Russians out there?" the Air Force Major asked. It had been about a half hour since the incident with the Russian fighter. They were all sitting in a circle around a campfire, drinking coffee that a pony had graciously given them. Eventually the crown dispersed, except for Twilight Sparkle, and a pegasus with a cyan colored coat and rainbow colored hair. Jesus. how many kinds of ponies were there?

"Pretty much ma'am." Jamesson replied. In the corner of his eye he saw both of the ponies approach them. The one with the rainbow colored carried herself with a stature of self importance.

"Did your... thing... perform a Sonic Rainboom?" Twillight asked with an expression of shock and curiosity.

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" the Air Force pilot asked.

"It's when a pony breaks the sound barrier and their mane color mixes with the shock wave."

"Actually I went Mach Four."

"That doesn't sound very fast." the rainbow haired pegasus replied.

"Rainbow Dash... that's four times faster than you doing a Sonic Rainboom." Twilight told her friend. The rainbow haired pegasus looked at the Air Force pilot with wide eyes.

"That's supposed to be impossible." the pegasus that Jamesson assumed was names Rainbow Dash said. Jamesson just sat where he was and continued to drink his coffee.

"So was going was going to the moon. But that didn't stop Neil Armstrong." the pilot replied.

"You've been on the moon?!" Twilight asked, her eyes getting impossibly large.

"Not us. But humans have been on the moon, yes."

"What's it like? What does it look like? How-" Twilight continued to ask, her eyes gaining an intensity that Jamesson had never seen before. Rainbow Dash was still recovering from her shock.

"Whoa, slow down there girl." the pilot interrupted her. "One at a time."

Before Twilight could ask a question, a large purple lizard ran up to her with a letter held in his claws. He was short, had purple scales on his arms, back, legs, and tail. While he had light green scales on his throught and chest. He handed the letter to Twilight, who levitated it in front of her face and began to read it. As she did her face changed into different expressions, first was surprise and happiness, then just surprise, then confusion, and finally into worry. Turning she whispered something into Rainbow Dashe's ear. Turning to her friend, Rainbow Dash nodded and then spread her wings and flew away.

"What's wrong?" Jamesson asked. Turning towards him, Twilight sighed.

"Canterlot is under attack."

15 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, I know you guys were planning on having a gay orgy but plans are changing." Jamesson told the various pilots and Operators sitting in front of him.

"Fuck you to Lieutenant." Sonny called out.

"Anyways, about and hour ago, this country's capital city, Canterlot, was attacked by an unkown number of heavily armed assholes, known also as Changelings. Major Silva, in all her wisdom, has offered our services as soldiers. Since we are not equipped for an extended engagement, we will be inserting into the city, making our way to the castle, evac their leaders, and then getting out. We will have the Harriers for close air support for a limited amount of time, but remember, civilians do live in the area so check your fire. Any questions?" Jamesson asked, but no one responded. "Alright, let's move out."

4 HOURS LATER

Jamesson stood at the cargo door of the Super Stallion, waiting for the signal to jump. They decided to change their plans a bit when they discovered that a marshmallow white pony with purple hair had more nylon than she would ever need. With this new development they decided to parachute in at low altitude at night. Seeing the light on the side of the door switch from red to green, Jamesson, and the rest of the men, jumped out into the night. At ten thousand feet, the city below them was small. Jamesson waved his hands from side to side and flashed five fingers. All twenty soldiers split up into five teams. Weimy and another Marine was the Sniper Team. Sonny, Jamesson, Mcallister, and Ray made up the main assault force. With the city growing in size quickly, Jamesson pulled the string and then there was a jerk as he found himself dangling from a square piece of nylon.

Hitting the ground, Jamesson and the others, quickly destroyed the makeshift parachutes, and began to make their way towards the castle. They had to stop several times as several groups of what looked like Changelings walked past them. But other than that they were at one of the side entrances to the main castle.

"Lunar Actual to all teams. Report in, over." Jamesson whispered into his radio.

"Whiskey One One, in position, over."

"Whiskey Two One, in position, over."

"Whiskey Three One, ready when you are, over."

"Dog One, in position, over."

"Proceed with the mission, over." Jamesson said as, him, Sonny, Ray, and Mcallister, stacked up on either side of the door. Slowly opening the door, they slipped inside. The hallway was empty, dark, and foreboding. Sonny took point, and the rest followed, constantly scanning for threats. They were probably about half way to the throne room when Sonne held up a clenched fist. Stopping and holding up a clenched fist, Jamesson crouched down. Sonny held up five fingers, pointed first to his eyes, and then down the hallway. There were five contacts dead ahead. Jamesson flashed a series of his own hand signals. They all moved forward again and then stopped when they reached an intersection of hallways. In the center stood five Changelings. The Changelings were talking to each other about something. The SEALs waited for a minute and eventually they continued on. Continuing, the SEALs made good time. Getting to the throne room's entrance  
in about six minutes. The Marines had already set up positions in the antechamber and were waiting for the SEALS to breach. They stacked up and waited as Sonny placed Thermite tape along the edges of the gold door. Jamesson heard a silent 'Twang.' Turning his head to the left, he saw two Marines fall. Arrows protruding from their chests. Immediately the other Marines opened fire.

TAKE ME DOWN TO THE RIVER BED  
TAKE ME DOWN TO THE FIGHTING END  
WASH THE POISON FROM OFF MY SKIN  
AND SHOW ME HOW TO BE WHOLE AGAIN  
FLY ME UP ON A SILVER WING  
PAST THE BLACK WERE THE SIRENS SING  
WARM ME UP IN A NOVA'S GLOW  
AND DROP ME DOWN TO THE DREAM BELOW

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Jamesson yelled. There was a bright flash as the thermite burned through what looked like a solid gold door. As the door fell in, Jamesson was already through the door, rifle raised. There were about ten Changelings keeping watch over two large ponies. One was a pastel white with a multicolored mane that defied the laws of physics, wings, and a horn. The other was a midnight blue, with a mane that also defied gravity, and wings and a horn. Both were bound and gagged. The SEALs made short work of the Changelings.

"Clear!" Jamesson yelled. After clearing the rest of the throne room, Jamesson walked up to both princesses and knelt next to them. Pulling out his knife, he cut them loose.

CAUSE I'M ONLY A CRACK  
IN THIS CASTLE OF GLASS  
HARDLY ANYTHING LEFT  
FOR YOU TO SEE  
FOR YOU TO SEE

"Who are you?" the white one asked over the staccato of gunfire.

"First Leiutenant John Jamesson, Ma'am. United States Navy SEALs." he replied as the Marines started to filter into the room. First the wounded, and then the rest.

"Thou... killed... them." the other one replied. Looking over, he saw that the other one was staring at the dead bodies.

"Yes... we did."

"What are you, and what are you doing here?"

"First we're humans. Second, we're here to get you out of here. Now... is there any way out of this throne room other than through that door?" Jamesson asked, pointing at where the door used to be. Which was now being blockaded by what Alex assumed was the princesses' thrones. The one that Jamesson assumed was named Celestia, looked at the floor.

"No... there isn't."

"Fuck!" Jamesson yelled.

"Wolf!" someone yelled. Looking over, he saw a Marine leaning over another. Racing over, with the princesses behind him, to the two Marines, he slid next to the wounded Marine.

"Put pressure on it." the other one said. Reaching over to the wounded Marines leg, Jamesson pushed down on the blood soaked rag that was covering it. The other Marine tied another one around the wound tightly, the blood soaking it thoroughly, and quickly.

"Wha... what happened... t... to him?" Princess Luna asked.

"He was shot with an arrow in the thigh and it pierced one of his arteries." the Marine said as he set up an I.V. "Sir... we need to get him to a hospital in an hour... or he WILL die."

Sighing, Jamesson looked around the throne room, until something caught his attention. The windows.

"Alright everyone, get your gear together. I may have a way out of this cluster fuck." Jamesson called out. "Kill... radio." he asked as he squated next to him.

"Whitewater, Whitewater. This is Lunar Actual, over." Jamesson said into the radio.

"This is Whitewater, go ahead Lunar Actual, over."

"We have made it to the throne room but we have been compromised. We are pinned down and will be escaping into the courtyard through the windows. Warning, this will be a hot extract, over"

"Roger that. We are in position, and the Harriers are in position to provide air support, over."

"Ice, on my mark, break down that window. After that, everyone goes through, and get to the helicopter. Oorah?" Jamesson asked, pointing towards one of the decorative windows. Everyone stood up and one by one, made their way towards the window he had pointed out. As soon as he gave the signal, Ice broke the window. The Marines, SEALs, and the princesses, sprinted towards the Super Stallion that was waiting at the back of the courtyard. They ran for what seemed like forever, as they fired at the chasing Changelings. As they ran Jamesson saw a Changeling racing past the Harriers and straight towards the princesses. Without thinking, he tackled Princess Celestia to the ground. As he pulled Celestia to her hooves he felt something hit him in the back of the thigh. Ignoring it, he continued to run towards the helicopter, which was only a couple dozen yards away. But he was hit twice more and couldn't get back up this time. Two of the Marines rushed out to get him but a group of about fifty to a hundred Changelings landed in between them. As the sound of gunfire filled the air once more, Jamesson found himself completely swamped with the Changelings. He tried to fight them off, but what they lacked in actual combat skill and strength, they made up for in sheer numbers. The last thing he remembered was being tied up, gagged, blindfolded, and thrown into a chariot along with Princess Celestia, before falling unconscious.

Quote of the Day: "Appleloosa is best pony."


End file.
